


Cycles: Tobirama

by LunarCatNinja



Series: Cycles of the Moon [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: More characters to be added later, Reincarnation, Time Travel, Tobirama IS Kaguya, dun dun dun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarCatNinja/pseuds/LunarCatNinja
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War is going from bad to worse. After an unforeseen revelation, time comes undone. This time Tobirama will make things right. Even if they aren't who they thought they were.





	Cycles: Tobirama

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Tobirama! A new fic just for him!

Dust fills the air along with the dead and groaning of the dying. Things go from bad to worse when the being known as Zetsu suddenly betrays Madara Uchiha and uses him to summon his “mother”.

The last living shinobi watch in horror as Madara changes and screams. Then another scream joins him.

“Brother! Brother what’s wrong?!” The shinobi nearest to the shouting turn and see the reanimated Shodaime Hokage panicking over his brother. The Nidaime seems to be dissolving into ash as he screams in apparent agony. Suddenly both sets of screaming stops.

All shinobi focus back to where Madara was and see Zetsu’s “mother”.

She seems… Confused. Then her confusion turns into shock, and shock into horror. A new scream sounds, but one of denial instead of pain. Power bursts forth and then. Nothing. The world is rewound and rewritten.

~~

A slumbering form awakens with a jolt. Looking around their room they notice that they are in a bed they haven’t slept in in decades. ‘A dream?’ Looking inward they notice the change in their chakra, and the dual Wills in their mind. ‘No. No, not a dream, even if I wish it was.’ They take a deep breath and then let it out. Focusing once again inward, they take stock of their body.

‘It is strange being male. It is stranger, still, being a human. Such an abnormal feeling is enough to make one lose track of what just happened. It was easy to forget when I was reborn into this body the first time, but now… Now it is hard to focus on the present and what needs to be done.’

Kaguya (Or is it Tobirama?) sighs as they contemplate the strange turn of events their life just took.

‘First order of business is deciding whether to remain Kaguya despite being mostly human, or embrace the identity of Tobirama. Pros and cons… But what to choose?’ with a contemplative hum Kaguya/Tobirama turns to look outside the window towards the moon.

‘I do not like being Kaguya. As Kaguya I fear and am feared much and receive so little love… I think I should like to try something different. My family cannot find me if I am not me after all’ With a small yet wicked grin that quickly turns into a frown, _Tobirama_ considers the next order of business. ‘If I want to stay Tobirama I must deal with Zetsu. He caused too much trouble, before the timeline apparently reset for the village I must help form as Tobirama. He is such a devoted child though, so what to do?’

After some time of contemplation, a decision is made. ‘I suppose I should just reabsorb him. The power boost would be helpful and then he wouldn’t cause all sorts of trouble. He did want to be reunited after all.’ With a pleased hum and a growing grin Tobirama gets up from their bed and tries to use their knowledge of chakra to create a portal to Zetsu.

“What the?” Looking into their reserves Tobirama realizes that their chakra levels aren’t high enough for creating portals. ‘I forgot that I don’t have as much chakra as I did before. Some of that should be fixed just by reabsorbing Zetsu, and while I have more than I did the first time I lived this life it still isn’t enough for a portal. Perhaps I should consider ways to regain my power from my original body?’

Pondering their predicament Tobirama comes to a realization, ‘the hiraishin! It works on the same principles so I can just adapt that. Although… That doesn’t help at this moment. Perhaps I can just summon him? He would respond to my chakra.’

With an annoyed sigh Tobirama looks around. ‘I cannot summon him here with my… clan. I will have to leave anyway. Perhaps I shall go to the river.’

Plan now made Tobirama leaves with further, tentative, plans in the back of their mind on how to make peace for the betterment of their second chance as Tobirama and third chance at life. ‘Now off to the river.’

~~

Arriving, Tobirama notes that the river seems... different. Or perhaps They are just different. The water flows gently carrying water lilies down its stream. The moon- _that wretched prison_ \- shines softly onto the water.

Slowly Kaguya, for that is who they must be right now, steps into the river and feels its natural chakra flow around them. Empowering them. Taking a deep breath to center themself, Kaguya holds it in a moment before breathing out. Then they subtly send out their power in a call. “Zetsu. Zetsu My Child. Come to me.” Once they feel contact is made, Kaguya turns to stare into the direction they feel Zetsu coming from.

A few moments pass before a dark shape takes form. “Mother? Is that really you Mother?” Hope and suspicion fight visibly on what can be seen on the shadowy face.

Letting a small smile form on their face Kaguya releases the barest amount of their power for Zetsu and Zetsu alone to feel. “Mother! It is you!” Coming closer, Zetsu circles Kaguya before wading even deeper into the river. “How is this possible Mother? You look so different. In fact...” taking a closer look Zetsu startles “You look just like Ashura’s younger brother!” A small chuckle escapes Kaguya’s mouth.

“That’s because I am. I was reborn, My Child, which brings me to why I have summoned you.”

A pensive and forlorn look appears on their face.

“Mother?”

“I lack most of my power. I require more. You have been a most faithful child to me. While I have plans to reclaim my old power I need... a boost you could say.”

Looking intently at Zetsu, Kaguya steps closer to him. “You will help me won’t you My Child? We could be reunited properly. Never to be split apart.” At Zetsu’s sudden hesitation, Kaguya croons softly “You will help your mother won’t you?”

“Of course Mother! Together forever, right?”

“Of course My Child...”

Taking hold of Zetsu’s hand, Kaguya Wills for him to be reabsorbed. A gasp of pain escapes them as Zetsu’s will clashes with the part of them that is Tobirama. A shriek sounds scaring the fish and the birds away, and then silence.

Collapsing into the water, the Wills of Kaguya/Tobirama/Zetsu fight to decide to will be the dominant personality of the body. As the inner mind struggles with three Wills, the body gently floats headfirst down the stream. Dead to the world, no mind or Will notice any changes. None notice the changing of the jinbei that Tobirama wore to bed, nor the chakra pulses that are leaving the body and sending ripples through the water, alerting any nearby to their presence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in the Cycles 'verse, so if you haven't checked out Cycles: Kakashi, take a look. They are of course separate worlds, just with different takes on who Kaguya could be reborn as.


End file.
